


The Visitors

by TheAlexisDevil666



Series: The Supreme/Stark-Strange Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Stephen Strange, Peter - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlexisDevil666/pseuds/TheAlexisDevil666
Summary: Two people visit the Sanctum Sanctorum and Stephen gets to know them.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: The Supreme/Stark-Strange Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641016
Kudos: 99





	The Visitors

_**Stephen's P.O.V** _

I had just gotten back from Kamar-Taj. It had been a couple of months since I had become Sorcerer Supreme and moved into the Sanctum Sanctorum with Wong. Everything has been going well. The masters and students alike have excepted me as the new Sorcerer Supreme after the Ancient One had died. Wong and I have been stopping mystical threats from attacking Earth and it's inhabitants. 

I am meditating in the window when I feel a presence outside. Two men, the older one about to knock. I will the Sanctum to bring them in and float at the top of the stairs. The younger one notices my presence first and pointed me out to the older man. I float down and hover a couple of feet in front of them. I look at them before asking, "Who are you and what is your business here?"

The older one speaks up and says, "My name is Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, also known as Iron Man. This is my adopted son Peter Parker. And if you don't mind me asking, where is here?"

"Nice to meet you two and _here_ is theSanctum Sanctorum, and I'll only ask one more time," I say as I summon Bolts of Bedevilment, "What is your business here?"

Peter looks at me, a tiny bit scared, as he says, "Friday told us weird stuff was happening here. Like weird people in robes walking around outside, really strange energy readings, heat signatures appearing and disappearing randomly. Do you know anything about that?"

"Yes, all of those can be simply explained," I tell them, making the Sanctum teleport us to the sitting area in the library. I look at them and coffee appears in Tony's hand and a cup of apple juice appears in Peters. I make tea appear in mine and take a sip. I look at the other two and ask, "What would you like to know first?"

Tony looks at me and sarcastically says, "A name would be nice unless you wizards don't have names."

I take a closer look at him and there is something about him that infatuates me. It might be his sarcastic and arrogant side or that he adopted a really adorable boy, but there is something about him. I answer him after taking another sip of my tea, "I am Doctor Stephen Strange. Former neurosurgeon, current Sorcerer Supreme, and Master of the Mystic Arts. and I am not a wizard, I am a sorcerer."

"Wizard sorcerer, same thing," Tony says.

"No, not really. Wizards are things that are made up and are in children's stories. Sorcerers are real and protect the earth from much bigger threats than what you can dream up," I tell him with an icy cold glare.

"Okay then. Doctor Strange sir, can you tell us about the people in robes, the energy signals, and the heat signatures?" Peter asks, steering us back on topic.

"Yes, right. All sorcerers were robes. It's our thing. And no, I do not know who came up with the idea, but I'm not about to change it either. The energy signals are most likely from the spells that are cast here as well as in Kamar-Taj. They can also be from the doors and portals that are opened here. As for the heat signatures, most likely from when Wong and I come and go, as well as any beast that is living here that we still haven't discovered."

"Wong. Just Wong, like Beyonce or Adele," Tony asks amused.

"Yes, and I said that exact same thing when I met him. Now if you excuse me, I need to head back to Kamar-Taj and help train some new students." The Sanctum teleports us back to the entryway and a piece of paper appears in Tony's hand. "That has my number in case you need help with anything. Goodbye."

\--------------------------------------

  
Over the next couple of months, Tony and I hung out regularly. I quickly became attached to Peter and wouldn't let anything happen to him, even though he is Spiderman. Mine and Tony's relationship went from acquaintances to friends to romantic in the first month. Peter caught on quickly and was more than ecstatic whenever I came over. After three months of us knowing each other, I know what I am feeling is more than just an infatuation or a crush. I have fallen hopelessly in love with Tony Stark and there is nothing anyone can do or say to change my mind.

I opened a portal to the penthouse living room and stepped through wearing my street clothes and the Cloak of Levitation, which Peter had named Levi, following me. The portal closed behind me and I went over to the couch and sat next to Tony who was watching a movie. Once he noticed me he paused the movie and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey, Steph, what are you doing here? Movie night doesn't start until Peter gets home," Tony tells me, searching my face for an answer as to why I am early.

"I know. I just wanted to spend some time with you Tony," I tell him.

"Aw, how thoughtful. How long did it take you to put aside your ego and come here?" he asked.

"Who says that my ego didn't follow me?" I retort.

There is the sound of the elevator opening and a gag coming from its occupant. "Can you two stop flirting? I heard you from three floors down," we hear Peter say as he puts down his bag and comes over. He gives us both a quick hug before plopping down on the other side of Tony. "When are you two gonna admit that you're dating?"

"Who says we're dating?" Tony asks him.

"Yeah, who would want to date an egotistical arrogant mechanic anyways," I add.

"I'm offended Stepharoonie," Tony says pretending to be hurt. He then turns to Peter and says, "I guess we are dating. Are you okay with that kid?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just glad you two admit it and aren't gonna keep denying it. By the way Stephen, Wong owes me twenty bucks," Peter says.

"Why?" I ask, a little hesitant.

"We made a bet to see how long it would take you guys to admit you like each other. I said that your pride wouldn't get too much in the way and you admit it in the first four months. Wong said that since you both have egos the size of Jupiter, it would take a year," he tells us.

Tony and I laugh before Peter turns on a movie. It's Star Wars. We all fall asleep halfway through, happily laying together on the couch like on big happy family.


End file.
